die_rumtreiberfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vollmond
Information zum Rollenspiel: Das Rollenspiel fand am 07.04.13 statt und dauerte etwa zweieinhalb Stunden. Teilnehmende Rumtreiber: * Tanoshi Preston * Zehir Mephisto * Magdalena Dale * Jadusable * Mellory Lane * Lenyca Ac-Sarr * Xaya * Lexie Bell * Kassandra Zusätzliche NPCs und Tierwesen: * Erzähler * Einhorn * Gnom * Zentaur * Acromantula * Große Acromantula * Mosag * Aberforth Dumbledore Art des Rollenspiels: Ein Klassisches Rollenspiel, das wegen des Umfangs der Vorplanung und der Wichtigkeit der Handlung als Sonderrollenspiel angekündigt wurde. Bislang vielleicht unser bestes RPG....? Handlung: Nach einem anstrengenden Tag genießen die Rumtreiber einen lauen Frühlingsabend im Schlosshof. Zehir wirkt allerdings recht angespannt, denn die Vollmondnacht naht und er muss sich bald in sein sicheres Versteck begeben. Als die Schüler bald darauf ins Schloss gehen wollen, bleibt Tanoshi draußen zurück, um noch in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte nach Liebstöckel zu suchen, da sie die Pflanze für den Unterricht benötigt. Auch Zehir verabschiedet sich – auf ihn wartet ein sicherer Kerker und eine unbequeme Nacht. In der Großen Halle werden die Rumtreiber aber nach einer Weile unruhig. Es ist inzwischen schon dunkel geworden und der Mond ist aufgegangen – Tanoshi ist aber immer noch nicht zurück. In Erinnerung an die Begegnung mit einem unbekannten Werwolf vor einiger Zeit ist den Freunden plötzlich gar nicht wohl und sie beschließen, nach Tanoshi zu suchen. Rund um Hagrids Hütte scheint die Umgebung wie ausgestorben. Ein Stück weiter aber, nahe der Hippogreifkoppel, finden sich Spuren: Ein umgeworfenes Körbchen mit ein paar Stängeln Liebstöckel und... rosa Wollfäden. Schnell steht für die Rumtreiber fest: Umbridge war hier! Nur sie trägt eine rosa Strickjacke und sicher wäre es eine Genugtuung für die alte Sabberhexe, sich an einem Rumtreiber zu vergreifen. Aber wie sollen sie die Verfolgung aufnehmen? Die einzige „Spürnase“, die ihnen jetzt helfen könnte, verbirgt sich in einem Kerker und mutiert gerade zur Bestie. Ein neuer Plan muss also her und der lautet: Zehir mithilfe seines Wolfsamuletts für die Dauer von zwei Stunden zu einem Menschen zurückzuverwandeln, damit er Tanoshis Spur aufnehmen kann. Zufällig weiß Lenyca, wo genau sich Zehirs Werwolfsverlies befindet: im Raum der Wünsche. Schnell ist das Amulett geholt und die Rumtreiber versammeln sich im dritten Stock – bereit, einem ausgewachsenen Werwolf gegenüberzutreten. Lenyca und Jadusable bilden die Vorhut. Leicht ist es nicht, dieser wütenden Bestie das Amulett umzulegen, aber schließlich gelingt es und Zehir verwandelt sich zurück. Zornig über den Leichtsinn der Rumtreiber begreift er erst langsam, dass es sich um einen Notfall handelt und ist schließlich bereit, gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden nach Tanoshi zu suchen. Wieder auf den Ländereien wird schnell klar: Tanoshis Spur führt direkt in den Verbotenen Wald. Wohin auch sonst? Aber was Umbridge dort mit ihr vorhat, ist keinem so ganz klar. Im Wald ist zunächst alles ruhig und sogar ein Einhorn wagt sich aus dem Dickicht, wird aber aufgeschreckt und verschwindet schnell wieder. An einer Weggabelung müssen sich die Rumtreiber entscheiden – und folgen einer Spur nach Norden. Dort stolpert ihnen ein hässlicher kleiner Gnom über den Weg, der erst noch beiseite geschafft werden muss. Nur wenige Augenblicke später folgt schon das nächste Aufeinandertreffen, diesmal mit einem unbekannten Zentauren. Im Gegensatz zum Einhorn und zum Gnom könnte dieses Wesen aber durchaus hilfreich sein. Viel ist aus dem Pferdemenschen aber nicht herauszubekommen. Allerdings verspricht er seine Hilfe, wenn es den Rumtreibern gelingt, ein Rätsel zu lösen. Das gestaltet sich als unerwartet schwierig, aber schließlich erraten die Schüler die Lösung. Der Zentaur zieht schweigend von dannen – und prophezeit, zur Hilfe zu eilen, wenn es nötig ist. Der Pfad führt weiter nach Norden und der Wald wird dichter. Nebelschwaden ziehen auf und unheimliche Schatten und Geräusche jagen den Rumtreibern eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Die schreckliche Erkenntnis: Sie befinden sich mitten in der gefürchteten Spinnensenke! Aus der Ferne ruft Tanoshi um Hilfe. Sie befindet sich mitten unter den bestialischen Acromantulas, gefangen im Netz der Anführerin Mosag. Auch diese taucht schließlich auf und verkündet, dass die Spinnenherde nach Mitternacht ihr Mahl verzehren wird. Das Mahl... bestehend aus Tanoshi und, wie es scheint, allen anderen Schülern. Und dann beginnt der Kampf. Die wenigen Rumtreiber gegen die gesamte Horde Acromantulas – ein aussichtsloses Kräftemessen. Flüche fliegen durch die Luft, gefolgt von Hilferufen und Fesseln aus Spinnenseide. Jadusable und Kassandra werden verletzt, Xaya von weißem Gespinst niedergestreckt und zu allem Überfluß geht sogar Zehir k. o. Lenyca will die entstandene Lücke nutzen, um Tanoshi zu befreien und lässt für einen kurzen Moment Mellory aus den Augen, die nun ebenfalls Opfer eines Giftbisses wird. Die Ereignisse überschlagen sich. Während Lenyca die Spinne erledigt, die Mellory angegriffen hat und Magdalena die Verletzten mit Heilmitteln versorgt, prescht nun endlich der Zentaur aus dem Unterholz und schlägt mit seinen Hufen einen Fluchtweg frei. In einem heillosen Durcheinander gelingt es allen Rumtreibern – auch den Verletzten – aus der Senke zu fliehen und die vermeintlich sichere Mondkalblichtung zu erreichen. Hier werden sie erneut von Acromantulas umzingelt, die aber noch für den Moment vor dem Mondlicht zurückschrecken und im Schutz der Bäume bleiben. Der finale Angriff steht aber kurz bevor. Mit einer Patronusnachricht versuchen die Rumtreiber, Aberforth um Hilfe zu rufen. Zehir beschwört zudem einen Flammenring herauf, der die Spinnen fernhalten soll. Gerade als der Tod unmittelbar bevorzustehen scheint, erreicht Aberforth mit einem Portschlüssel die Lichtung und rettet die Schüler. Buchstäblich im letzten Moment reißt der Portschlüssel sie in den Eberkopf. Zehir bleiben nur noch wenige Minuten, um in sein Versteck zu gelangen, bevor die zwei Stunden um sind, die das Amulett ihm gewährt hat. Noch während er durch den Geheimgang in den Raum der Wünsche zurückkehrt, erzählen die anderen Aberforth von den Begebenheiten der Nacht und auch Tanoshi kann endlich erklären, was passiert ist.... und dass Umbridge nie aufgetaucht ist. . Kategorie:Rollenspiele